UNCE
Announcements *Protectorate with Athens *Declaration of Existence *Milestones (170,000 NS and 3 members) *Merger to form Another Alliance UNCE CHARTER “we treat banks like restaurants, pass the cheese please” “I hate bars, I can’t stand da club neither. I’m not dancing, but f***ing having a seizure..” Section I: Preamble The nations of UNCE are an alliance formed with the sole purpose of the advancement of our sovereign nations while intoxicating the rest of Planet Bob with LULZ. Section II: Admission and Secession 1. Any nation wishing to join UNCE must meet the following requirements: a. Cannot be seeking dual membership b. Cannot considered a rogue or a terrorist by UNCE leadership. Here by known as the “warm-fuzzies” clause. c. Cannot be involved in current wars or conflicts (applicants can still be considered, but will be decided on a case by case basis by UNCE government) d. UNCE is an official AQUA TEAM Alliance. All NEW nations below 1000 NS must change over to the Aqua team upon joining. Nations above 1000 NS will be handled on a case by case basis. e. Applicants must provide the following information: *1. The name of the nation in CN: *2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN: *3. Default Resources: *4. Current nation strength: *5. Any Past Alliances & how recently a member of last alliance: *6. Where you heard about us: f. Cannot be a douche or give excessive huggles. 2. Secession & Expulsion from UNCE a. Any member wishing to secede from the alliance can do so by respectfully submitting a written resignation from the alliance. b. Should any member directly violate this charter with rogue actions, disrespect of government, disrespect of our allies, or general violation of clause (f.) they will be eligible for disciplinary action up to & including expulsion from UNCE. Alliance government shall decide if this action is necessary and the method of expulsion based on the severity of the offense. Expulsion may range anywhere from peaceful parting of ways to severe as perpetual ZI status enforced by the members you have inconvenienced with your failure to abide by this charter. Section III: UNCE Leadership (Numbered by rank) 1: The DJ’s The DJ Due to the developmental nature that is required to help UNCE grow. Supreme Leadership (DJ’s) will be reduced to only ONE until workload and growth require expansion. 1. The DJ’s (3): Day to day Presidents of the alliance, equal in rank, abilities, & authority. The DJ’s are NOT an untouchable entity; they represent you as a whole and will govern in accordance of this charter. A.) A minimum of 2 leaders must agree on issues before action is taken. If one leader speaks for the alliance without another leader agreeing on said issue, he/she may face impeachment based on the severity of the offense. B.) If the Advisors of the DJ’s feel that one of the Leaders is acting in an irrational way, and if 100% of the advisors agree, they may initiate the impeachment process. C.) Any member of the government can be impeached or relieved of their duties. c1.) Advisors (4 Elected Ministers) may impeach a DJ. 100% of the advisors must agree to impeach the DJ. When all agreed, a 48 hour General Member vote will take place. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the DJ in question will be removed from office. DJ’s may not interfere in the process. c2.) If 2 of the DJ’s agree that the third DJ is acting irrational, they may hold a 48 hour General Member vote. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the DJ in question will be removed from office. c3.) A DJ has the power to remove any Advisor from power as he/she wishes, however the DJ needs another DJ to agree to the removal of power. c4.) If an Advisor believes another Advisor is acting irrationally, he/she should inform the DJ’s which will then deal with the problem. 2: The Advisors Ministers a. Minister of Internal Affairs: Manages day to day internal affairs, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. b. Minister of Defense: Manages day to day military affairs (offensive AND defensive), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. c. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Manages day to day foreign affairs (embassies, ambassadors, unauthorized attacks by or against UNCE), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. d. Minister of Recruitment: Manages day to day recruiting and membership, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 3: Deputy Ministers a. Deputy MoIA: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. b. Deputy MoD: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. c. Deputy MoFA: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. d. Deputy MoR: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. Section IV: War (UNCING) 1. Offensive Wars: UNCE recognizes the sovereignty of each of our nations; members may freely declare war on the following: a. Unaligned nations, that being said you do so at your own nations peril. UNCE is not required to provide assistance (military OR financial) in unauthorized conflicts. b. Any nation listed on the UNCE perpetual ZI list. Moratoriums on offensive wars are sometimes necessary for war preparation, alliance growth efforts, or getting a nation's attention for waging potentially destructive wars. The government may call for a temporary moratorium on all offensive wars. At least three officials (Triumvirate OR Primary Ministers) must agree in order for an immediate moratorium to take effect. No moratorium will last for more than 96 hours from its announcement. Members may NOT declare war on the following without PRIOR authorization from alliance leadership: b1. Aligned nations belonging to ANY alliance. An alliance is hereby defined as a group of 5 or more nations flying the same alliance affiliation. Any alliance that is under the protection of another alliance is off limits. b2. Any current members of UNCE. c. See EXPULSION if you are thinking about violating this rule. 2. Defensive Wars: Any alliance member (in good standing) engaged in a defensive war IS authorized to request aid and the alliance should make every effort to assist said nation. All UNCE nations are free to attack unaligned nations involved in aggressive wars against UNCE nations. Anyone who messes with the beat…umm gets beat? GET IT!? Section V: Nuclear First Strike Policy The government & members of UNCE realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: 1. Deterrent 2. (In case #1 doesn't work) To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. In the event a nuclear first strike is deemed necessary, nuclear first strikes ARE authorized against rogues & unaligned nations. Nuclear first strikes REQUIRE approval by the DJ’s prior to launch against aligned nations (offensive or defensive). Section VI: Spying 1. In-game spying, whether destructive or non-destructive, as an act of aggression. Such acts of aggression may also be considered an act of war. 2. Spy is permitted on any tech raid approved target. Section VII: Charter Amendments Any nation belonging to UNCE is free to suggest updates, amendments, etc., to our charter. Request will be processed by current government and put up to a vote for the general membership. Changes and new additions to the charter will require a 60% approval rate from the alliance in an election lasting no less than 48 hours. Section VIII – Random Shiznit If it feels wrong, it probably is… Don’t do it, ask a DJ for some tutelage on the 1’s and 2’s Section IX – Furries 1. Why… *edited*